Pleasent Sounds
by Kagura1
Summary: Tifa and Cloud seemed happily married but as things go on their relationship starts falling apart...Tifa finds comfort on the most unusual man...Vincent !!!COMPLETED!!!
1. Listening

__

Final Fantasy 7 Squaresoft.

This story contains sexual matters and even coarse language and violence will increase specially this last one. The story is mostly an ALTERNATIVE WORLD and is all ready in my mind but I'm trying to put it down the best way. I actually find it myself interesting, enjoy and R&R please!!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 1

****

Cloud was waiting more anxiously than usual Tifa. She had some news for him, and he excepted them to be good.

They had married only a year ago. Cloud had a small shop in Nibelheim were he sold weapons and he and Tifa had known each other since kids but they never really spoke. Then Tifa went to school far away and when she returned home she found a new Cloud, a Cloud who loved her and to who she had always been attracted as far as she remembered.

Cloud's business grew and with it more wealth he and Tifa moved to a bigger place just outside Nibelheim. They had servants and Tifa started spending a lot of money on what Cloud considered "junk". They started fighting over money and then…

"TIFA!" a yell from downstairs.

Tifa quickly got out of the bathroom angrily.

"Humph!"

Downstairs Cloud was at the dining room waiting to eat his already cold breakfast. He was mostly annoyed and waited for Tifa to sit down. Once the servants had brought everything Cloud started talking.

"Any good news? Umm?" he asked.

Tifa didn't answer immediately. She was eating with her eyes closed not wanting to stare at him. She was obviously in a bad mood.

"Nothing?"

"Not…not yet…"

"Ha!" he laughed ironically swallowing a big piece of bread. 

"Just what I expect from you…"

"What else do you want from me? You think this is on purpose…maybe it's your…"

"Oh please shaddup!" he interrupted her making his handkerchief fall.

Cloud finished his breakfast without saying one more word. Tifa breath deeply annoyed, annoyed by his bare presence that suffocated more and more as the days went by.

After breakfast he stood up and left the room with only an "I'm off!".

Tifa didn't eat much and ordered at once to clean up the table as she disappeared upstairs.

Upstairs she threw herself on the bed. She rolled to look at the roof. She then turned to a picture where they were on their honeymoon in Costa Del Sol. She started at it a bit in doubt.

("What happened to us Cloud?! What happened to that love we shared not even a year ago?!") she thought sadly. Now all that Cloud seemed to think about was his big business. And from her? No more sweet words, mere rough sex and not even that often. He lately was pissing her off for a child but Tifa wasn't ready but Cloud had annoyed her too much over it making her remember all the money he spent on her. Tifa had mostly replied she didn't care and was willing to divorce and move away, but…she was scared and that was exactly what Cloud had done to her. Scare her of the true world. With no job experience…except waitress at Barret's bar when he was short handed but he hadn't seen Barret in years. Good old Barret! She started thinking of the little Marlene who had loved her so much.

Then again Cloud had made a lot of effort on isolating her so she had no friends. She obviously couldn't trust the servants and so she was confined in her castle. As she got up she stared outside. It was late October and the winter was approaching. Leaves fell down and covered in gold their garden. She never really went too far even if their garden could easily keep other three mansions like the one she was in.

She got on her feet and decided to go for a walk. A nice long walk, it wasn't so cold that she'd need a coat so she left the servants with out notice and made her way to a small lake nearby. 

She sat in a rock and grabbed her legs with her arms looking sadly at her reflex. She felt even sadder; her whole life ending up in a golden cage…was it really worth it? She felt like crying she wanted to cry! So she just let herself go…

"Music?" she startled.

She got quickly up trying to pick the sounds trace.

"Ridiculous…the only music here is mine, Cloud listens to music only in his studio while working and this kind of music…?! For…"

The sound didn't came from the mansion.

Tifa started walking faster as she followed the sound. It was a violin! Definitely a violin! Sweet notes…of pain! So much like her at the moment. She was being captivated, she had no musical knowledge or whatever to understand whether it was famous or not…she just…she loved it. She was smiling and almost running. Her hands pulling her dress up to move better. She was closer…

From the distance she clearly saw a small house surrounded by trees. Smoke came out from the chimney. 

Tifa approached more cautiously as she clearly saw the place was all mostly an abandoned house ready to crumble. She hied behind a tree listening with great caution. When he finished Tifa went back to reality, however she still wanted to see his face. She bent her knees and sneaked to reach the window. Slowly got up enough to peek inside. She saw a man, couldn't be a servant at all. He was giving her his back and she couldn't see his face. He had long black hair and wore a white shirt and black leather pants. He was putting the violin away and was about to turn around when Tifa hied quickly. She was panting and controlled her breath and then realized she had been out far too long.

("Dammit! Let's hope he won't annoy me for being out so long!") she thought sadly running the best she could back to the mansion.


	2. The man who plays the violin

__

Final Fantasy 7 Squaresoft.

This story contains sexual matters and even coarse language and violence will increase specially this last one. The story is mostly an ALTERNATIVE WORLD and is all ready in my mind but I'm trying to put it down the best way. I actually find it myself interesting, enjoy and R&R please!!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 2

When Tifa was back Cloud was still in his studio locked up with some important client of his. She didn't really understand how the business was doing as Cloud was especially strict about her snooping around his work. Tifa was quite bored; she will spends her time either with the television or exercising in the gym. She felt useless and hated when Cloud made the point that he was the one putting up with all the bills.

"I could get a job if it's such a big deal for you?" she had once answered angry.

"Egad, no! Just what I needed, my wife ruining somebody else!" and he finished this with a laugh.

All he did was put her down and make sure she wasn't bothering. Her job right now was to have a baby! Those were Cloud's orders. He had in fact slept more often with her but their pleasure was practically null and even if he kept implying he had made to much sex with her this amounted to only a couple of minutes three times a week.

She was depressed, horribly depressed. That violin had been a real medicine for her heart.

"I must absolutely find that musician. He must play for me…yes…he is in our land after all" she smiled to herself moving toward the library when she heard the door of the studio open up…

"…I'm excited as you are Mr. Highwind. It's not likely to have such an amount…" he noticed Tifa's presence. His face looked annoyed but immediately faked to be pleased in front of his customer's presence.

"Ah…may I introduce you to my wife, Tifa" he made her move near to meet him.

"Pleased to meet ya!" he grabbed her hand and shook it too eagerly for Tifa's taste but she managed to smile.

"Thank you Mr.…I missed your name again…"

"Highwind…Cid Highwind." He turned to Cloud "Lovely lady Strife, you're lucky. Oh I'm about to get married myself…Hahaha! Women…ahhhhh"

Tifa thought he dressed in a horrible way but he was enough cheerful to make her smile. And that cigar in his mouth made his presence unreachable for less than 2 meters. His manners and his tone of voice made clear to her he was nothing important for Cloud.

When he had left Cloud approached her with nonchalance. 

"Don't you have anything to do than snoop on me?"

"I…I wasn't snooping…I went for a walk and I…ended up right when you came out…"

"Of course you were…" he looked away.

"If you don't believe ask your devoted servants who…"

"Look…I don't care ok. If you cannot stay besides me with out making my day worse try your best when it comes to my job. It concerns you too, you know?!" he added ironically and left with Tifa speechless.

"You…bastard!" she said…not loud enough so he could hear her. She had even forgotten what she was going to do.

("The library! That's right") she made her way trough.

She had read a huge amount of the books present which was no surprise due to the time she disposed in her present days. She took a novel, one of those romantic ones. She didn't admit it straightly but she became more a fan to that type but there weren't many there. She could have easily dragged Cloud in a conversation to buy her new books but talking to him wasn't her prospect at the moment.

She started reading and forgot about lunch but even Cloud seemed to have forgotten and the servants were used to eat and ate the food themselves.

After a couple of hours she heard it. It was the violin; she was expecting him to play again. The sound was barley hearable, only she was aware of it because she knew it was going to come. She opened the window to a soft breeze and a warm weather even if the sun was mostly behind the clouds. The sound was clearer and she decided to go out. She closed the window and ran outside the library and then it struck her…

("The second time in a day Tifa? The servants might gossip and Cloud would make use of it against her…")

Her thoughts moved quickly as her eyes around. She grabbed some stationary and a pen…she'd pretend to be writing a poem or something. That was a most plausible excuse for a bored woman in a huge house.

She calmly headed for the entrance and looked at a girl cleaning the windows there.

"If Mr. Strife asks I went for a walk to write some poems…would you refer…if necessary?"

The girl was new and a bit shy but she knotted quickly.

"Of course ma'am"

And so she left smiling. Her pace was slow at first but as she knew she couldn't longer be seen she picked up pace. He was still playing.

She also discovered he was further than yesterday.

"He moved or what?" she panted.

The emotion of yesterday made her fly like a bird but now she was more like an anxious turtle.

Just as she was spotting the house the music…stopped! What had happened?

Tifa was nervous and thought of walking back.

("Ridiculous. I have the right to know who plays in our woods") and her new courage made her walk forward.

She bent under the same window and took a look inside. She had been so captivated by the musician she hadn't noticed the luxury in which he lived. He had almost the same sofas at their home. For a moment she thought it was a friend of Cloud's and that thought she stood up immediately to leave…too late! A hand landed on her shoulder and Tifa startled shoving it quickly off.

"Aaaaaaaah!" she screamed.

The man moved away scared.

"Easy, I'm not going to kill you…"

It was him all right. This time however she could see him clearly.

The same white shirt and black leather pants. His black hair surrounded his pale face and two bright red eyes pierced when you looked straight at them. Tifa was smiling with delight, he was a quite handsome musician, and hopefully she could lead him to the manor. The thought made her feel embarrassed…

"You're not a servant are you?" he was looking at her with same interest and smiling down at her.

He was even taller as he approached.

"Of course not" she replied offended but more to cover her embarrassment "I'm Tiff, Mr. Strife's wife"

"I knew it was you…Cloud has good taste"

"T-thanks" she blushed mercilessly.

"Can I help you?" he asked turning to open the door.

("Cloud? He called him simply Cloud? Who is this man? He is his friend, or worse a client I shouldn't know about!?") she panicked and pulled his sleeve trying not to look too informal.

"Ermm…Mr.…." She mumbled.

"Valentine…Vincent Valentine" he turned to her "Yes?"

"There is specially one thing you should do. Do not tell my husband of our encounter please! I beg you!" she bowed slightly.

"I guess it's more than natural. As you wish" and then "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Wwweelll…" her face enlighten "Can that be accompanied by your violin?"

"Ahh…so that's what led you here. My mistake of course."

"Does…Cloud want your presence to be noticed?" 

"Not really…but in any case I'm supposed to act as if I were his cousin or something…"

"But you really are…?"

Vincent grinned.

"I…work for your husband." He said this with extreme cautious but Tifa barley took noticed. She kept staring at him as if he were some kind of sculpture.

"Uhmm…and what exactly?" 

"Just some security stuff, nothing serious. I hope he'll introduce us. Beer?"

"That will never happen, he hates when I meet someone. Beer, eh? Haven't had that quite in a while…hand one over" she winked.

"No problem" he went to the fridge.

Tifa looked around. The small house felt so cozy and there was a nice fresh smell. For a guy he did a good job keeping it clean. She could see him bent for the beers and some indecent thoughts crossed her mind but forced herself to think of else.

"Here you go"

"Thanks…" she took a sip "Would you…play for me then?"

"Cert…"

The phone.

Vincent stared at Tifa looking worried.

"Cloud I guess…" and he picked up.

Tifa was scared and stood up ready t run away. He had found out were she was, now she was done for.

"Yes, just the time to dress up…no problem…Oh…If I see her…but I never saw her…yeah, guess you're right. See you in a while then!"

He put down the receiver and looked at Tifa.

"He needs my assistance so I'll have to go to the manor now but he asked me to tell you to go back as well if I saw you…"

Tifa had understood.

"Ok, ok…listen, I'll go to the pond and wait for you there so we can pretend you met me there" she was mostly relieved he hadn't found out.

"Good idea…meet you there then…"

"It's a date!" she joked and ran to the lake.

****


	3. Cloud's best man

__

Final Fantasy 7 Copyright of Square soft.

This story contains sexual matters and even coarse language and violence will increase specially this last one. The story is mostly an ALTERNATIVE WORLD and is all ready in my mind but I'm trying to put it down the best way. I actually find it myself interesting, enjoy and R&R please!!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 3

Darkness fell quickly that day. She couldn't see any fish in the river by the dim light of the sun. It was somehow beautiful to stare at the sunset, and now specially, as she was still in good mood after talking with Vincent. She needed that, someone to talk to. She still had her doubts about his friendship with Cloud. 

("I have to be careful not to relay on him too much") she thought seriously but immediately smiled at the thought of another secret incursion.

She felt a shadow upon her. She turned quickly expecting it to be Vincent…

However, what she saw was more different than the idea she had had of her previous musician…

"V-vincent?!" her eyes widened staring at him scared. She got up clumsily with out removing her sight from him.

"Who else?" he replied.

He was wearing a red cloak and beneath he was dressed all in black. His cloak covered most of his face and only his unique red eyes established his identity. He was eerie to Tifa's opinion though she'd never dare say that loud. When Vincent moved his hand to lead her home…

"Arghhh!" she started.

"Now what?" he added annoyed.

"What's that?"

"My claw hand? It's a weapon. I told you…"

"Oh well…I never saw a police officer with a claw hand. You visited Frankenstein…?" she joked but her eyes looking away scared.

Vincent stared at her angry.

"We should really get going…," he added.

Tifa only then realized she'd said too much.

When Vincent knocked the door Tifa felt like saying at least…

"Sorry!"

He smiled.

"That's ok…"

"What's ok?"

Cloud had opened the door himself. He was obviously in a rush to meet Vincent.

"C-cloud…" Tifa was trying to make something up.

"She tripped and involuntarily stomped my foot, however I didn't feel a thing she felt like excusing herself"

("That was quick!") she smiled to herself.

Cloud looked at both a bit dubious.

"Get in! The both of you!"

"I hardly believe you presented yourself. Tifa, meet Vincent. He works with me from now on, he…"

"I mostly take care of your husbands welfare and his products"

Tifa made her best not to laugh and widened her eyes in awe.

"That's nice. At least you won't be making all that money all by yourself…" she added heading for the stairs.

"I believe you find my presence annoying so I'll leave you boys alone...tata!" she ran up.

Vincent smiled.

"You find her funny?"

"Delightfully!"

"Well, for some reason I don't anymore…come in" he led him to his studio looking at her go up with a mean look in his eyes.

("I can't believe I treated him, and in front of somebody! That Vincent really kicks my personality!") she laughed letting herself fall on the bed.

"Hum…guess I could see him again tomorrow" she giggled.

Downstairs Cloud was rolling up maps of locations and various contracts. Kind of stuff Vincent watched with no interest.

"Here…I'll go tomorrow on person and request a delay…I…know this sounds silly but maybe you shouldn't come…"

"That's ridiculous! You perfectly know that Rufus…"

"Yes…he probably…at least 90% refuse any other request and kill me in the place. However, we can't afford to loose him as a client and seriously talking I don't want him as an enemy"

"Are you sure everything will be ready in time?"

"Not really!" he bit his upper lip toying with a pencil and looking away.

"That's mad! Go back Cloud! He give him his money back, it's not worth risking your life and your wife's for this madness"

"You really think so?!" he made a grin.

"What are you hiding me?" 

"I have some real debts…and this money not only covers them all, I could stay low with business for a while. To postpone the payment I told Rufus I had a pregnant wife…the kind of shit that'll make him lower the grip…"

"Geeezzz!"

"Yeah well…I really feel like having a hare. You never know, right?"

"Hum…yeah…" he smiled at himself.

"However that little bitch doesn't seem to grab the seriousness of my demand and just won't get pregnant"

Vincent was quite ashamed for Cloud. Being so open to him on personal matters. If one thing he and Tifa had in common is the need for someone to talk to.

"That's something I can't help you with." He lifted himself from the wall.

"…" Cloud looked as if he were thinking something.

"You…talked to her…before?"

"Ti…your wife?" he stopped himself from looking too informal.

"I only asked her if she was your wife…and she said yes and…"

"I know the rest…" he sat on his chair and crossed his arms. Cloud stared at Vincent for a while.

In her room Tifa was in her room reading a romantic novel .She was still in a good mood. It didn't last when she heard Cloud coming up. 

"Here you are…" he grinned.

"Hum…wherever should I be…" she added not looking at him.

"I don't know…maybe at supper…"

"I didn't feel like eating…"

"Diet?"

"For who? For you? Forget it!" she put her novel down.

Cloud undressed and got under the sheets.

Tifa knew what was coming as he turned off the lights.

"I really don't feel like it tonight Cloud, I have a headache…"

"Shuddup!"

He slid her panties down and pushed hardly against her. Tifa wasn't ready yet and felt more pain than pleasure. He trusted in her hard but Tifa didn't feel a thing. It was just like making love with a log she thought and at the same time her thoughts fell on Vincent. 


	4. While you were gone

__

Final Fantasy 7 Copyright of Square soft.

This story contains sexual matters and even coarse language and violence will increase specially this last one. The story is mostly an ALTERNATIVE WORLD and is all ready in my mind but I'm trying to put it down the best way. I actually find it myself interesting, enjoy and R&R please!!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 4

When she woke up Cloud was gone.

It was still 9 am and she made her best to get up and take a nice warm bath. Her muscles ached…and she had some major headache.

("When did he leave anyway?") she questioned herself as she grabbed a towel and threw her clothes in the laundry. She opened the hot water and sat on the tub testing the right amount of heat she wanted. Her vision was still blurry and she was still sleepy.

She slid down the tub.

"Ahhh…" she lied there for quite a while with her eyes closed.

("I can't stand it anymore…to feel him disgusts me…") and with that thought of Cloud upon her she scrubbed herself hard as trying to remove his touch. Her rage grew stronger. After her bath she put on some comfortable clothes. Some exercise clothes and went to the gym for some practice. She'd have to take another shower later of course but at the moment she wanted to discharge all that tension on her. She ran and made some push-ups. When Tifa finished it was lunchtime and she ate in her room.

Still no sign of Cloud. She took a fast shower and went downstairs to ask any of the servants if they knew of Cloud's whereabouts.

"No ma'am. I'm afraid Mr. Strife hasn't told us anything"

Tifa was a bit eager to know where he had ended up to.

("Vincent! He and Cloud talked yesterday night!") she slapped her forehead as she dressed up more formally.

She grabbed her usual sheets and pencils and put them on a purse. She looked at herself on the mirror and went outside. 

When she arrived at his door Tifa took a last look at her appearance immediately feeling fool for doing that. She knocked lightly and waited.

No response.

Tifa took a look at the smoking chimney and then went to the window…there was no sound. 

("Why would he leave the heat on when…Oh darn") she thought angrily ("They left together I suppose") and she went back to the door trying to open it. 

Surprisingly it was open and Tifa didn't think twice before entering.

"Oh well…I might as well rest a bit…it is under my propriety, ain't it?" she said out loud reassuring herself.

She took a look around. And let herself go on the big sofa…

"Umm…feels much better knowing you're alone!" and stretched.

"I'd say…"

Tifa startled.

"Y-you were here?!" she stood up immediately.

"I'm paying a rent for this place, so it's actually my property for the mean time"

Tifa smiled trying to look sweet.

"Well, I could evict you…you know…"

Vincent stared at her quietly.

"You'd really do that to me?" not actually believing it.

"Depends…What were you doing upstairs?"

"Maybe my business"

Tifa didn't like the sound of that. She looked away angry. The thought that he might actually have some company passed thorough her mind.

"I was sleeping, happy?"

She got her smile back quite quickly.

"Sorry then…"

Then she remembered.

"Where the hell is Cloud?"

"Hum…well, I know he went to meet this customer. Usual matters, you know…" he added with a certain disinterest.

"When is he coming back?"

"Why? You miss him already?" he grinned.

"Hah! That'll be the day. No! It's the fact of not knowing when he's showing up."

"Scared to have to face him?"

"So when is he coming back?" once more rather annoyed.

"He went quite far…if he comes back it'll be late. I really don't schedule Cloud's moves. Maybe he doesn't want you to know anyway…"

Tifa moved to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Why please make yourself at home…" joked Vincent.

"Thanks" she laughed "Want one?"

"No…I'd like to finish my nap…mind?"

"Go along?"

"Y-you're going to stay here?"

"You mind?"

"No, I guess not" he took a deep breath "I'll see ya later then"

"Sure…tata!" 

Tifa watched TV and looked trough his small library. Nothing to do with theirs but none of his books were in hers anyway. Mostly books of electronics and science. Nothing that caught her interest. After not even an hour she was bored and went upstairs to sneak in his sleep. His door was not closed so she just pushed it a bit. He was sleeping with his head buried in his pillow and his feet came out of the sheets. The temptation of tickling him was strong but didn't feel it'd be too proper. 

She sat on the chair near the bed and stood there for more than an hour. She was somehow happy to be there. Cloud…what was that man to her now that she was with Vincent? She didn't want to see him anymore. She wished to never have gotten married. Probably Vincent would've treated her better. He seemed quite nice, didn't he? 

Tifa realized she was actually crying. However she didn't want to stop crying…she sob lightly and was standing up for some paper…when she felt a hand grasp hers.

Vincent was awake and was watching her seriously.

"Why are you doing this? To yourself, but mostly to me?"

"huh?"

"You keep bugging me expecting what? Do I have to keep dreaming of you or I can expect something from you?"

"Are you…"

"There is no need to say anything about it. You perfectly know what I mean…the question is if you want the same"

Tifa sobbed loud. 

Vincent got up and grabbed some toilet paper.

"Here"

She blew her nose and cleaned her face. Her eyes nowhere to be found. Vincent thought she was making up her mind,

"It'd be wrong, right?"

"…I won't give you silly advises…you're a grow women. I simply want you!"

He pressed his face against her back.

"You want me?" he asked.

Tifa was going to cry again.

"Of course…yes…but…"

Vincent embraced her and his nose on her neck. She could feel his warm breath shivering her.

"Then stay…"


	5. The pleasure of succumbing

__

Final Fantasy 7 Copyright of Square soft.

Sexual Contnen!!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 5

Vincent pulled Tifa on the bed, beneath the covers. His lips kissing her softly, tasting her. Tifa didn't try to stop him but she could fill her wedding ring get tighter.

"…I can't do this…"

Vincent looked at her for a while.

"…You want to be faithful…to him?"

"Hum…it's just…I don't…I feel bad. Maybe I should get rid of him first…"

Vincent grabbed her hand and pulled off the ring throwing it away.

"It's all in your head," he added holding her tight against his chest. His nose breathing the scent of her soft hair. Tifa closed her eyes loosing herself.

("I don't care if Cloud finds out…I'm not going to be afraid of him…")

He kissed her earlobe as he hands worked on her back. Massaging and unhooking her bra. Tifa grabbed him tightly as she kissed his neck. His soft soap scent, simple bliss.

He grabbed her butt firmly making her body completely attached to his. He could feel her fast heartbeat and her nipples…getting harder. Tifa unbuttoned his shirt kissing his chest.

Vincent pulled her dress off along with her bra and sucked her breast circling with his tongue her nipples. Tifa moaned, she let herself go and pushed Vincent's head against her chest with her fingers sliding trough his silky dark hair.

He moved his finger down to her panties and found her wet and ready. He slid his index inside her pussy making Tifa moan louder as she widened her legs to him. He slowly pulled off her panties as the other hand kept touching her were she mostly felt it pleasure. 

"I'm ready…please take me…" she moaned almost.

Vincent moved his mouth to her belly, kissing her down to her entrance. She could feel his wet and moisture tongue enter and toy with her intimate spots. She grabbed the blankets and squeezed her breasts. 

He moved up to kiss her, probing deeper with her own juices on her mouth. Tifa undid his pants and pulled his hardened member out. She more than amazed to find him so well built under there as well. She caressed his cock making him feel the same pleasure and teasing him as he did. He kept kissing her moaning in her mouth and massaging her breasts.

He took his member and went inside of Tifa with out hesitation. Tifa's moaned became louder and Vincent joined her. She had her first orgasm and was still wanting for more. He trusted harder, picking up pace…never stopping even when she had another orgasm. Kissing her neck and caressing her shoulders. Tifa's hands sled down his firm torso pleading for more.

They went like that for more time that they had expected. They had fallen asleep and Tifa woke up an hour later looking at the clock.

"Holy Crap!" she jumped out of bed.

Vincent woke up and rolled to her side grabbing her thighs.

"Where you going?"

"Where do you think? Back home, before that idiot finds out I've been fucking with his partner"

Vincent laughed and he caught Tifa's smile as she kids about it.

"You be back!" he warned her as he lifted himself up. 

"Sure…sure…" she smiled and kissed him fast on the lips as she got her hair combed as fast as she could. She ran outside tripping on everything…leaving her ring…on Vincent's bedroom floor.

It was late night when she got back home. The servants were somehow surprised to see her.

"I fell asleep in the woods…hope nobody is worried about me" she tried her best to smile careless.

Cloud was in his studio, waiting for her.

She entered slowly, still trying to make up a good story.

"Maybe you should directly move and live in the woods, I'm sure Vincent can rent you some space at his house…" he immediately said…not letting her talk. His hands sliding violently shut a drawer.

("Vincent?! How does…?!")

"I'm sorry…I…what does Vincent have to do with me sleeping in the woods?" she asked.

"He lives there actually, hope he doesn't bother you as much as you probably bother him. You hate me so much you rather sleep in the cold?"

"It wasn't that cold…I…"

"Fine! Go sleep outside and freeze to death!" he got up placing some papers on his desk and moving towards her.

He stopped aside from her.

"You want to avoid me? That's fine! You just make sure to get pregnant or you can start packing your stuff sweetie"

He left her without letting her reply. Tifa was still trying to take this in.

Then it came to her, what had happened. Her mouth couldn't avoid smiling and her rage for Cloud disappeared. She could stand him as long as Vincent was there. 

("Pregnant?") she started thinking ("I did it with Vincent with out protection…I wonder. Maybe Cloud is sterile. But I suppose if I have Vincent's son he'd kill me. He looks pretty much capable of it. The bastard")

With this she ran upstairs to take a bath and hope that Cloud wasn't in the mood for anything.

("Where is he anyway?") and with this not-so-worry she fell asleep.


	6. Behind you!

__

Final Fantasy 7 Copyright of Square soft.

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 6

Cloud had a lot of paperwork and asked to have the meal served on tray and left in his studio. His business was picking up quite well. The Rufu's case still tormented his dreams and couldn't concentrate. He opened up the first two buttons of his shirt and took a locket from beneath. He opened it and smiled and held it tight finding comfort to go on on that small object.

Some hours later he was interrupted by a knock.

"Who is it?" he yelled at the door.

"Vincent"

"It's open"

Vincent walked in apparently expressionless and took a sit in front of Cloud. 

"So…any news from Rufus?"

"No, and that's not good news" he replied worried.

He put away his stuff looking outside…

"And about you? How are thing s going?"

"Couldn't be better"

"Perfect! At least that's a consolation"

"Whatever makes you feel better. So where's your devoted wife?" he sounded ironic.

"She should be up by now. That women is such a drag"

"I don't see why you married her"

"Well…she was so sweet once. She used to take care of me better. Suddenly she started dedicating her life to spending my money and she turned so snob. I don't know! Don't ever get married! This women are deceiving!" 

Cloud stud up and moved towards the door.

"Ok…let me take a rest and then maybe we'll have news about Rufus!"

Tifa ate in a rush and then got cleaned wearing one of her expensive perfumes. She spent more than an hour deciding on which dress to wear but…

("I don't want to lead to suspicions and anyway…I don't suppose the dress will last long on me") she giggled.

She was getting a pair of pearl earrings and then she remembered…the ring was missing.

"Crap!"

She stood and looked around.

"That idiot!" she pulled her hair turning around looking outside.

She took a deep breath.

"I'll be meeting him soon anyway" and calmed down.

She grabbed her usual bag and without a word left. She perfectly knew Cloud by now would have given up on her weird outings and how could he doubt of such a close person as Vincent. Tifa thought of being almost jealous of their relationship. They seem good friends and Cloud treats him better than her…neither of them seems homosexual, and if they were they would have been bisex.

Tifa felt all this thoughts to be ridiculous and with no truth in them. She thought of something else…her future. Maybe she and Vincent could run away. She wouldn't mind working; after all, even with all her exercise she was putting up some weight lately.

She arrived and knocked. When Vincent opened up the door she hooked her hands on his neck and kissed him.

"How I missed this"

"…Well…that should teach me to be more careful" he smiled and closed the door behind her.

"About what?"

"Instead of being kissed I might have been killed"

"By me?" she laughed.

"Most probable by a jealous husband"

"You watch to much TV"

"Not really! Any drink?"

"Don't be silly. My thirst is contained in your lips" she pulled him down grabbing his hair and sinking her tongue as deep as she could. They stood there for a while toying with each other.

"So…I believe preliminaries are obsolete in front of such circumstances. Upstairs?"

"Upstairs" she agreed as he pulled her eagerly to his room.

Some sweet memories they're first night had left but to Tifa things got only better whenever he kissed him or felt him inside. She didn't feel seven years of Cloud as she had felt not even two days with Vincent. Maybe this was her true soul mate. She had forgotten of all her dreams about finding that perfect dream man. When that was Cloud everything seemed better…they way she improved herself for him and tried never to disappoint him. All time wasted when he had never returned what she had given. But now all came back…

They made out for hours. Vincent full of energy and Tifa couldn't deny him at all. She fell deeply asleep immediately. Vincent relaxed on his side. Then he heard it.

A small knock at the door.

He slowly got out of bed and put on his pants and rushed downstairs trying not to make a noise.

"Well it…"

"Shhh!" Vincent made sign to be quiet.

"Oh I know that bitch! She won't wake so easily"

"I tired her up on purpose"

"Now that's something not many men can say. Let's talk outside"

Cloud and Vincent went not far from the house. The trees were thick enough to cover their presence as their voice.

"It was not a good idea coming here"

"Well, I warned you anyway! He called!"

"And?"

"He might be coming tomorrow"

"Shit!"

"She isn't pregnant yet, is she?"

"I usually don't go taking pregnancy tests at women. You can push her to do it. Once she's pregnant I'll convince to keep the baby"

"Very confident of yourself Vince. That was something quite bothering you know. A couple of days and she's already at your feet"

"And I really didn't do much. I was afraid this was going to take ages…women as you say!" he grinned.

"Never mind! Get that slut pregnant and then I can get rid of her"

"Get rid of her as divorce?" Vincent looking a bit shocked.

"Don't think me crazy but I can let her go with all she knows about me. She could go to the police!"

"Listen I better get back and you…" Vincent moving away and pointing his finger firmly at him "…think about all that shit! No murders! Ok?" and he left him alone.

"Ha…you wish," he added pulling the locket out.

"Wish you were alive to help me out! You don't know how much I need you" 


	7. Cloud's dilemma

__

Final Fantasy 7 Copyright of Square soft.

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 7

Vincent lay near Tifa. She was still sleeping, her breath was calm and her face expressed fulfillment.

The words of Cloud…"get rid of her"…he sure didn't mean to actually kill her, did he? That'd be crazy. Tifa hadn't done so much harm to deserve death. It probably was something Cloud had said in an instance of rage. Yeah…nothing else…

His hands slowly putting her locks of rebel hair on the back of her ear. She was a delightful sight and was becoming more than a mere task. To make money by sleeping with women…that sounded weird, besides…he really liked her…she was cute and so sweet.

"Hnnn…" she woke slowly pushing herself up and looking at Vincent. He was reading something by the dim light of the dawn.

"V-vincent…what time is it?" she panicked.

"Calm down…I called home…Cloud went out yesterday night. You are lucky I had the brains to take care of the matter"

Tifa smiled and hugged him, kissing his chest. 

"I guess so…" she got out of bed looking around.

"Have you seen my wedding ring?"

"Umm…inside the drawer on your side…"

Tifa took it out looking at it trying to decide whether to wear it again. She decided to put it in her bag and started combing her hair.

"That's my brush" he implied with fake anger.

Vincent looked at her for a while and Tifa spotted his look from the mirror. She noticed his look was searching for an answer within her.

"What is it?" she encouraged him.

"I…was talking to Cloud the other day…I mean, neither of you seem in love anymore…whatever made you get together?"

Tifa took her time before answering but kept combing.

"We were two kids, probably we didn't realize. When we were very little Cloud did the impossible to play with me but I was always surrounded by other kids, eventually I noticed him and found him to be a very caring person…"

"Has he changed so much?"

"…when I went to study away for some time I heard Cloud joined SOLDIER…I know it's a prestige to join such an army but I know a lot of weird things happen there too. He was very sad when I saw him again…I tried my best to cheer him up. Seems some people died on an accident and someone he cared for died. He got over it; we went Sundays to bring flowers to a chapel raised for them. After short time we got married…and that's about it"

"What do you mean about it? When did you start falling apart?" Vincent getting more curious as he moved forward.

"Little by little…" she smiled with melancholy and turned to face him "…Cloud immerged totally in his job and well…he said I was getting annoying…" now she was sad.

"Sorry for dragging it out but…"

"Never mind. I don't really care for him anymore…ooh love ended long ago…that's for sure…my hopes however lasted longer…but I'm happy here with you"

Tifa and Vincent looked each other with smiles, and then Tifa's eyes gazed up looking for something.

"I remember…"

"What?" Vincent getting dressed.

"…Once a friend that went to SOLDIER with him…name Zack I guess…he came visit us not even a year ago. I didn't hear them I only know he was sad and said when he left "I sure miss Aenis…" or something like that, it was a female name…maybe Zack's girlfriend"

Vincent stared at her for a while but really at her. His eyes looking inside of himself for answers.

Tifa got dressed and then they went downstairs to leave each other.

"See you tomorrow?" 

"Maybe, we'll see Cloud's schedule ok?" 

"Sure, I was mostly satisfied thank you" she giggles and plunged her tongue inside of him for a last kiss.

"A reminder?"

"Something to keep you warm for as long as I'm not here"

Tifa left in a rush not for worry but trying to resist the urge to kiss him again. She was obviously walking on pink clouds.

Vincent closed the door and his thoughts went back to what they just had talked about. He never heard Cloud talk about SOLDIER. They weren't as friendly as Tifa thought but then again…He would find out.

Cloud was waiting for Tifa in the living room watching some local news. He knew perfectly where she was and what she had done…he'd tell her he had just came back from his business trip.

But Rufus would be here soon and he had been explicit that Vincent should send Tifa over as soon as possible. The scheme would soon begin.

Tifa was all exited. She ran to the door and before rining rested pacing her breath and hearth-beat…but this last would probably race once she met with her husband. He heard her enter with her innocent face and her usual up-tight manners…with Vincent he had noticed she had taken a lot of freedom with him as she expressed her disgust for him more and more explicitly.

"You go wash yourself, wear something less flashy and bring out your manners…wherever you might have shut them off to" he approached giving her orders.

"What's this all about?" she didn't want to hear him.

"I have a VERY important client coming over for dinner you treat him with respect and me too or you're really going to regret it"

"Oh pleeeese! You never let me meet anyone" she joked and moved to the stairs "You can present me and send me off"

"YOU DO AS I SAY" he pointed warning her and shouting with a scary voice as Tifa would swore she had never heard. She got a bit scared but was not going to give in so easily.

"What's this all about now? Why should you care?"

Cloud grabbed her arm and pulled her to his study.

"There is no need for this Cloud…CLOUD! SERVANTS!!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" and pushed her in against his sofa.

Cloud leaned against her still with his menacing finger at her.

"You are pregnant!"

"Wha…?!Hey…that's…"

"PREGNANT!" he shouted once more grabbing her cheeks with his hand…tightly making the blood rush to them.

Tifa shoved him away and turned around even more frighten.

"How's that?" she said not looking at him.

"You are pregnant…you will treat me with respect…and now…GO…you have one hour to get all pretty, sweet and practice your script! Did you hear me?" he started calming down in order to achieve her consent to the deal.

"Yeah…if you only asked a bit more politely…"

"There is no way to obtain something with out menacing you…" he moved to the door and opened it up showing her out.

Tifa moved slowly at the door and as she passed by him ran away mostly scared he might try any other psycho trick on her.

  
Cloud shut the door off more in stress than an in anger. Thank goodness his studio was unsounded. He sat on his chair and noticed he was sweating…and went to clean in his bathroom…

That man would be here soon…dammit…and his weapons weren't ready yet! Shit!

__

Well, there's a lot of talking but hey…there's a story here…it's not only a paring story…not only Romance…it has Angst on the Category!! I still don't know if the ending I have in mind is the best one...Hope for your reviews as always ;_;


	8. The warning

Final Fantasy 7 Copyright of Square soft_._

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 8

Cloud nervously roaming around the house with out peace. Tifa came downstairs wearing a light green dress with beautiful flower motives in yellow. She sat in the sofa with out adding a word still disturbed by Cloud.

Some cars outside had arrived. The servants opened the door to Cloud who went to meet his guest. A long limousine stopped in the parkway. The man driving came out, he was tall and with dark complexion. He moved to the other side way down to open the door. The first who came out was slim but small guy with spiky red hair and a pair of dark glasses on his head. His eyes were cold blue and watched Cloud with no words as he let a young lady with short blonde hair come out. She was small too, more than the red-headed and had a cute smile…then came out Rufus…a tall man with blonde hair greased and blue eyes wearing along white trench-coat he seemed fully relaxed but smirked at Cloud. When it seemed over another man came out; he had long black hair and red eyes with an unusual beauty mark on his forehead. His eyes were similar to Vincent's he thought. 

Cloud went down and greeted Rufus and welcomed him and his "friends" inside.

"I didn't expect so many guests…I'll have to postpone the dinner so the cook can prepare more food for all of you"

"Don't worry Mr.Strife, I didn't came here for a mere dinner of course" he signed the rest to come inside along.

Tifa stood up with a smile and approached hesitantly to the guests. The tall blonde man observed her carefully, as if he were studying her.

"You must be Mrs. Strife," he said with a sort of chilling smile "I've heard the good news, congratulations" he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you" getting scared by his mere presence.

"How long has it been?"

Tifa didn't understood immediately.

"Oh…about two months almost…"

"Any names planned?"

Tifa smiled more easily now.

"Oh no…not really. It's such a sudden thing, I don't want to worry when there's so much ahead yet"

"I understand" he turned to Cloud "Shall we talk in private Strife?"

"Certainly. My studio is this way. The servants will bring some appetizers right away. Gentleman!" and lead them.

Tifa was watching them leave with scared eyes. Her chill was stronger as the spiky redhead kept his eyes on her and winked. She quickly went back upstairs getting ready for the second round: dinner.

"…charming…really! I understand how nowadays having a family can be so stressful but you should also understand my needs. There has been a great need for good artillery since some recent attacks and you know how much security a man like myself needs…" he turned to his group.

Cloud had called Vincent to come; the fear of being alone among them made him shrink under their power.

Vincent had observed carefully all of them and also the man with a beauty spot on the forehead whom had made some impression to him too. For the rest he kept his eyes on Rufus with out emotional trace.

"You came here with quite a group Rufus, I'm not going to kill you anyway" added Cloud trying to position himself over him.

"Not only you Cloud, but many other people attend my presence and I'm not questioning them one by one" he grinned.

A knock, the dinner was ready. The servants went to call Tifa and accommodate all of the guests. 

Cloud sat on one end with Tifa at his right and Vincent on the other. Rufus was on the other end with the woman and the red-eyed man near him. Tifa didn't speak much, only to answer a few impressions of her lifestyle but was always courteous to everyone. Vincent said more than nothing, he knew however he'd be talking soon anyway.

Nobody complained about the food. Rufus waited for Cloud to open an argument, the presence of Tifa made them avoid any business argument and the discussion ended up about fine food and expensive wines…usual triviality. At the end of the dinner Tifa stood up and excused herself as she was going to sleep, her eyes quickly met those of Vincent and then she met the faces of the guests, especially the obnoxious redheaded man with his eyes fixed on her.

The blonde woman had probably notice 'cause she slightly pinched him.

Tifa was glad to get rid of them. They're looks expressed simple terror.

Later on they went back to the studio. A couple of drinks were served, and Rufus was confidently drinking.

The dark man with the read headed and also the blonde girl sat way behind them, the conversation was none of their business and didn't dare talk and simply looked around with no interest.

Rufus's main help was on the red-eyed man.

"Cloud, this is Tseng…my broker…an excellent one"

Tseng was simply observing and then slightly bowed as he sat with his legs crossed.

"This is Vincent Valentine, he has worked with me for some months now" and Vincent didn't move with his eyes fixed on Tseng. 

"I will give you not more than month to have all my weapons ready Strife. Or child or no child I'll destroy your little life and won't be stopped! You had more than enough time to fool around your wife and I can be very understanding but don't try my patience"

"I had everything ready, I swear" he almost yelled.

Vincent startled at Cloud and made sign to calm down.

"I don't suppose I'm the first to have given you so much trouble until now."

"Don't think there are so many lucky guys out there Strife. Mind your own business"

He stood up.

"Leaving already," added Vincent calmly.

"I don't like to loose my time Mr. Valentine" and he made sign to get up.

"More people to extort?" he added again.

Tseng was most disturbed and moved forward stopped by Rufus.

"If I were you Strife I'd control better my dependents" and grinned as they walked out of the studio. 

Cloud watched them leave from the window. He hadn't said a word but then turned to Vincent.

"What was that for?"

"You were getting under him Cloud…" he said.

"Just mind doing what you have to do…protect my safety not endanger it" and sat to drink some more.

Vincent felt pity for him. Meanwhile Cloud had taken out his locket and opened it up, looking at it in awe. Vincent stared at him with curiosity.

"What's that?"

"An old friend…died some time ago…" his eyes staring in the darkness.

"Where did you meet him?" he asked on purpose.

Cloud snuffed.

"It…was a girl…"

"I see…"

"No! Nothing like that. She was a very special person…gave me hope and so much more. My soul was at ease with her."

"How did she die?"

"I…was in this army…"

"SOLDIER?"

"You know it?"

"Heard of it…quite famous…"

"…uhm…yeah…in a practice a bomb was left unexploded at the camp where she was and was probably moved with no caution and exploded…she died, along with many others"

Vincent saw the sadness and added no more…he just wanted to go to sleep he had heard what he wanted. 

"See ya tomorrow Cloud"

"Uhmm…"

__

I don't have much to do so the story goes on fast…well…anyway…another talking chapter, sorry for the lack of action.


	9. Stupid!

__

Final Fantasy VII Squaresoft. Really STRONG contentent…sexual, language and violence! YOU ARE WARNED!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 9

Cloud was still on his sofa drinking. He saw the time; it was almost 3 in the morning and headed for the bed. 

Tifa was still awake, the events of the night had much disturbed her. She was willing to talk t Vincent of what had happened. Then she heard Cloud enter not so slowly…obviously drunk as he hit against every possible furniture in the room.

He undressed and got under the sheets. He could see Tifa's back as he saw her breath was going stronger.

"You're awake, aren't you" with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah…" she turned to face him.

"We're in deep shit, you know?"

"It was obvious…downstairs…scary people…what's this all about?"

"Don't worry…that's my business…you get pregnant…that's your job" he took a deep breath.

"Humph!" she had almost felt pity for him.

Cloud stared at her for a while, imagining her fucking with Vincent…did he care anyway? Or maybe he did…the thought of them together became almost annoying

Tifa turned around again to get some sleep. But Cloud grabbed her and pulled her against him. His hands slipped under her clothes and grabbed her breasts.

Tifa startled and tried moving him away.

"Not now Cloud…this just isn't the right moment…"

Cloud wouldn't let her go and moved a hand down to caress her and removed her panties.

"Stop that…"she kept pulling his hands away.

"Don't I have my rights as husband?" he grabbed her tighter.

"Forget it assle, your right ends when you treat your wife like shit…"

Cloud got angry and slipped on top of her taking his cock in his hands and stroking it before entering her. Tifa was still fighting against him…she was disgusted by him…she then slapped his face. Cloud slapped her back and pushed his hard cock inside. He trusted with all his strength while Tifa kept shouting at him. She hated him…how she hated him…this thought made him go on faster. Later Cloud fell asleep and Tifa couldn't close an eye and held on to her thoughts about Vincent, which prevented her from crying. 

When the morning came Tifa quickly got cleaned up…scrubbing herself deeply…almost hurting herself.

("That son of a bitch!") her anger growing and tears falling.

She went downstairs and moved straight outside. Cloud remained asleep and had noticed her presence missing, and with a smirk fell asleep again.

She reached Vincent's house and entered with out knocking. She looked for him everywhere.

"Vincent! Vincent!" she screamed.

Vincent was in the bathroom and Tifa grabbed him tightly.

"What is it?" 

"What a horrible night"

"Yeah…I know…"

"No, really. That idiot practically raped me…stupid bastard."

Vincent hugged her tight feeling more disturbed than what seemed. Cloud was exaggerating.

"I'm sorry to have entered like that but you can't imagine how better I feel now…"

"Don't worry. I'm going to take a shower, maybe you can wait here"  
"And wait for you to come out? No…let me take one with you"

"Huh?" 

"Well…what's wrong…"

"Nothing…I…guess" and looked at her as if she were crazy.

Tifa undressed quickly and went under the hot water. She took a look at some of his shampoos.

"This stuff sucks Vince, I'll lend you mine one of this days"

Vincent tried to ignore her remarks but enjoyed the view.

He hugged her and kissed her head…he hair smelled so good. Tifa reached his lips and kissed him with her hands caressing his chest. She kissed his neck and went down his chest till she reached his member already exited.

She kissed his tip slightly and his nuts too. She grabbed her own juices and spread him on his cock. Her tongue touched its head and bit by bit traced the veins way down. Her hands stroking him delicately as her mouth widened trying to suck him all up inside. She sucked faster…with her tongue teasing him…

Vincent couldn't move…pleasure…only pleasure…and she was really good. His hands had caressed her hair and now were grabbing her locks tight. He merely controlled his moans and his cum was about to burst.

Tifa knew it and was ready to suck up every drop but it was too much for her and he burst in her face and her breasts. She spread the cum on herself and licked the rest. Vincent grabbing her up and licking his own cum on her face. He couldn't resist anymore and went inside of her and trusted immediately as Tifa's legs held strong around his chest. She moaned in pleasure and screamed his name out loud. 

"VINCENT!"

They were in the bathtub. Tifa lying on Vincent as she toyed with the water.

"That was a most exceptional performance…" he added.

"Yeah…" she smiled pinching his nipples.

"I feel so much better…being with you…savoring your every bit…I could die like this happily"

Vincent was afraid she'd come to this eventually but he listened.

"I don't know if I ever felt like this with Cloud…" she leaned off to stare at him.

"Well…I must say I have things that many men can…"

"Not that silly!" she slapped his chest.

"Actually I'm pretty sure I love you…"

Vincent controlled himself from making any weird look.

"I…that's nice…"

"You don't love me?"

"I actually never questioned myself over that…"

"And now?"

Vincent looked away.

"I don't know…I'll have to think about it"

Tifa seemed a bit sad but lay on him again.

"I'm sorry I brought this out…," she added.

Vincent started thinking about Tifa's words when suddenly he heard some noises inside the house. He shoved Tifa and stood out of the tub and put a towel around his waist…the door of the bathroom opened. Cloud stood there and leaned against the door looking at the two with a smirk in his face.

Tifa still speechless rushed out not even covering up.

"Cloud! It's my fault…he doesn't have anything to do with this…"

Cloud merely looked at her. His eyes fixed on Vincent.

"Is she pregnant yet or it's all scheme to keep fuking her?"

Vincent stared at Cloud angrily.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane?"

Tifa looked at them both, pieces of puzzle formed in her head.

"V-vincent?" she looked at him pleading.

"What did you expect? He'd actually love you? Stop daydreaming Tifa…" he added with a stupid smile on his face.

"SCREW YOU!" she screamed, her anger risen for the night before.

Vincent backed up with his hands on his face…for the rest of the more tragic to come.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's wrists and pulled them behind her back. 

"Let me go bastard! LET ME GO!!!" she shouted.

"SHUT-UP!" and pushed her upstairs.

"MOVE!" he ordered.

Vincent didn't know what do to do…he wanted to kill Cloud but…this wasn't his business…was it?!

"What are you standing there for, come up 'ere you too!" 

Upstairs Cloud pushed Tifa in the bed and tied her hands with her bra to the bed and her legs tied to the other end but separate so the kept widened.

"BASTARD!BASTARDSSS" she screamed adding a most obvious remark to both of them.

"Hey hey! What's this shit all about?" he stopped Cloud.

"If you don't get this bitch pregnant I'm in deep trouble so maybe we should keep her here and fuck her once in a while…better chances, you know."

Vincent was disgusted.

"Cut it out just now! It's not some animal…"

"You…stay out of this then. It's the last time you fuck my wife. If you're not helping get out"

"It's exactly that what you learned with this women…?" he pushed Cloud and pulled his locket out.

"No…Aeris…"

__

I can be so…weird at times. I actually thing this chapter went way over hand, maybe it's too strong? What do you think?;_;…anyway…just keep reviewing pleaseeeee…


	10. My mistake

__

Final Fantasy VII Squaresoft. Coarse language and …some violence…a bit of gore…OH WHATEVER! Its rated R for something!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 10

Cloud and Vincent stood immobile for a while. Cloud snatched back the locket and left running out. 

Vincent didn't try to stop him; he simply looked at him and then turned to Tifa with a worried face.

("That was a convenient move") he thought as he leaned near Tifa to untie her.

Tifa stared at him with eyes full of anger, she didn't say a word and got up moving straight to the bathroom; Vincent then followed her.

"Maybe there's something I should explain…"

Silence. Tifa put on her dress and was fixing her hair a bit. 

"It started off like that but…I…after what you said in the bathroom…"

Tifa stopped in front of him with a serious face.

"What? That I love you…forget it" and smiled as she pushed him away.

She went straight downstairs ignoring him.

"I deserve this Tifa! Let me explain!"

"What use it is now?" she went on.

"Why should I want to explain myself if I didn't care for you?"

Tifa stopped in front of the door giving Vincent her back. She turned quickly around to move towards him. Her head up with her eyes straight at him.

"So now you love me, hum? Is that it?"

"…yes…" he almost whispered.

"So…you love me right…let's put it this way then. You love me…but not even for a second did you stop Cloud for treating me like that, now did you? How's that, eh? You think I felt good treated like some stupid bitch?" she looked sad and was forcing herself not to cry "I was treated like trash for all that time and you find a way to stop him with out pulling his guts out like he rightly deserved…"

Vincent's eyes widened.

"You scared of him? Hum? Tell me Vincent…why didn't you react more likely?"

"You think viole…"

"Shuddup! You perfectly know that Cloud deserved to be beaten!"

Tifa saw Vincent speechless; se had reached a part he wasn't aware of himself. She almost felt sorry for him; Cloud had manipulated him into a little loyal puppy. She understood that but she wasn't willing to forgive him just like that, it wasn't fair. She left with fast pace to the mansion.

Vincent looked around himself almost ashamed, if he saw himself in a mirror he would probably smash his own image at the moment.

Cloud entered his studio and closed himself in. He felt outraged! His best friend had betrayed him as well…he hated him now, just as he hated that stupid bitch. What an idiot he was! Marry her looking inside for a woman who couldn't be duplicated…fool! What a fool he had been…

Tifa entered quickly and went straight to her room packing up all her stuff in suitcases. She grabbed all her jewelry and looked around the house for valuables she could sell. 

"I'm sure Barret can help me out for a while! What an idiot, I should have done this long ago…" she bit her upper lip and closed the last suitcase. 

She heard a door open. Cloud or…

Vincent came in closing the door behind him…his face presented all the sadness and regrets she's expect from him.

"Tifa…" almost pleading.

"It's going to take more than that…" never looking at him straightly.

"…there must be some way I can gain you back…"

"You don't really expect me to forgive you so easily now, do you?"

Vincent took a deep breath and walked out. 

("What is he up to know?") she thought.

Vincent went downstairs and entered Cloud's unlocked studio. There he was with a glass of whisky in his hand and his head over the table, his eyes looking far away.

"What do you want?"

"Get rid of Tifa"

Cloud looked up at him.

"So now you want to kill her…"

"Nothing like that. I'll get rid of her on my own way…"

"Which is?"

"Divorce and give me your ring…"

"I need that wench…" he turned away.

"Give me the ring…" he insisted approaching to him.

Cloud got nervous and lifted his head up looking serious.

"No! Not for now at least! What? You want to marry her? Fine…fuck your life but not until…"

"Don't you see how stupid your request is…Rufus is going to kill you anyway…"

"…you should be helping me out…"

"Not anymore…" he grabbed his left hand.

Cloud tried to pull off uselessly but Vincent had a strong grip.

"WHAT THE FUCK…" he yelled.

Vincent grabbed a small knife and cut his annular.

"YEAHOW!!"

Cloud was free and immediately attacked Vincent who was holding his cut finger.

Vincent avoided his clumsy gesture and kicked him away.

"It was all about the money Cloud…that's the only thing that kept you alive near me…" and walked away.

When Vincent left Cloud quickly shouted for a servant. Quickly they came and took care of his cut finger and taking him to the hospital. Cloud was not letting Vincent get away with this.

Vincent opened the door up and found Tifa talking to a maid.

"What is it now?" she gave him a cold look and turned to the maid.

"Might you leave us alone lady?" he asked the maid.

"Stay!" ordered Tifa.

"Please…"

"She stays!"

Vincent pulled Cloud's finger from his back.

"Go!"

The maid ran off the room as fast as she could leaving a horrified Tifa.

"Vincent…what have…"

Vincent removed slowly the ring from the bleeding finger.

"Mr. Strife is not married anymore as far as I'm concerned…" he threw away both finger and the ring.

"…as for Mrs.Strife…" he grabbed Tifa's hand, which didn't react at all with a pale and shocked face.

"…she is no more…" he took her ring off.

Tifa regained her strength still nausead.

"I…" she turned away.

"I avenge you...isn't that what you wanted?"

"I…Vincent…" she turned to face him still a bit shocked "…I'm horrified and scared of you now…"

"I did…"

"…well thanks…but I'm not leaving a psycho to get with a human butcher…"

"That's not fair!"

"Vincent! I never said I won't forgive you…but don't expect that cutting people is going to make me feel better…couldn't you simply beat him up like normal people?" she called for her maid again.

"What are you doing?" he looked at her impatient.

"I'm leaving…I need to be alone for a while…"

"Where?"

Tifa thought before telling him.

"Midgar! I have a friend there who can help me out for a while…"

"What about…"

"I need some time on my own!" she calmed him down.

"…and you too! Come see me when you're "really" ready to say something as "I love you"…without hurting somebody perhaps…"

"Tifa…" 

"Good-bye Vincent…" she went out followed by servants brining down her stuff to the car parked outside.

__

Funny how this story keeps going on…by itself…I mean it…I don't know what the heck is writing this stuff…still wandering about the ending…not far anyway! Reviewwwww =*


	11. It's not over yet!

__

Final Fantasy VII Squaresoft. 

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 11

The job wasn't easy as Tifa had thought at first. She had helped Barret before but she didn't quite remember working so hard before. All the years doing nothing had left a sort of incapacity, the only thing that made her go on every day was the thought of having to depend on a man again. 

"Thank you so much for everything Barret"

Tifa had started working only a week ago.

"Don't mention it Tifa! We're friends and I understand you had some difficult times"

"Yeah…" she tried hiding her feelings "…but now I'm ok thanks to you"

Tifa smiled at the little Marlene…she had grown so much since she had last seen her.

"I can't pay you much still but I have a small room were you can sleep in for the mean time…"

"That's more than fine Barret…thanks" and so she left with a smile.

She walked down the street headed for her small room apartment. It was not far but she had time to think…there was a lot to think about but nothing to smile at…she stopped wanting to get back in the bar and loose herself working or talk about everything with Barret but she couldn't do that. He had his life and trouble to look after…there was Marlene specially, once he heard everything Barret would treat her worse than a little girl in need for a family…

She had brought her clothes, which were good and expensive ones. Then she had all the junk she grabbed as fast as she could from the mansion…she could make some good money out of that…not to squander it obviously.

She wandered what Cloud was doing…if he was going to try anything…after what Vincent had done to him…Vincent…she stopped once again…what about him? Did he love her? Why hasn't he showed up then? Isn't he going to try to re-conquer her…?

Tifa's only happy thought were toward Vincent…what he had given her…hope! Hope in that beastly cage she had gotten herself into…life gave her a second chance she once believed then…all a lie…however…he said he cared…he cut Cloud's finger! Tifa laughed to herself…but where is he then?

A big dark hand pulled her inside an alley…covering her mouth from screaming. She tried to free immediately but another one grabbed her right wrist…her feet started moving then but somebody in front of her kicked her knee hard making her ache in pain an unable to stand up straight. Her mouth quickly covered and her eyes…a last sight…the red-head that worked for Rufus…behind her was that dark colored man of course…a set up by Cloud! 

__

Hours before

When Cloud had reached the hospital he was quickly medicated but still missing a finger. His rage had calmed down but revenge…that was rising.

As he was nursing he started collecting his thoughts. Vincent had fallen for Tifa…they were going to be happy together and that wasn't obviously to Cloud idea something good.

He was going to get even and it didn't take much to find a way to make them pay…

Cloud called Rufus, who answered already, pissed off by Cloud's impertinence.

"What is it Strife? You have the stuff?"

"…not really…"

"…then there's nothing I have to hear…"

"Hold it! I found out why nothing was ready on time…there was a sabotage…"

"Is this another scheme to save time Strife?"

"Listen to me dammit! It's Valentine…it's been him all along…when he started working for me he tried some funny things with my wife and to get on with it he wanted me to collapse!"

"That's really interesting Strife but you have to respond for your dependents…" Rufus was actually smiling…he felt Cloud's ridiculous story falling apart.

"Even if he has the blueprints?!" he didn't intend to add this but it felt needed.

Rufus was taking this in…containing himself…

"My so called child…it's his…he fucked my wife…and stole all the jewelry from the house and ran off with the blue-prints so you'd fuck me off…Rufus…understand me…"

Rufus still didn't answer…he was calling Tseng with a sign to move over.

"Ok Cloud…I'll be over in a couple of hours…we'll see into the situation…"

"I knew I could trust you Rufus…" he felt the victory within.

When Rufus put down the receiver he was already organizing a search for Valentine and the so-called wife of his, however the biggest surprise was for Cloud of course…

__

Hours later

Barret received a letter the next day:

__

We have Tifa Strife under our custody…if you want to see her alive find Vincent Valentine and tell him to come at 4am in sector 5 around the "Blueez" bar…alone…

Barret had no idea what Tifa gotten herself into…who the hell was this Valentine…he grabbed his forehead nervously.

That night Barret posted some signs around the sector looking for Vincent Valentine asked to called to a certain number…

Vincent was in the same sector...he didn't know what he was going to do how to ask Tifa to give him a second chance…he thought time might make things better. He was walking around when he found the pamphlet…his eyes shocked…

He had no idea who this Barret was but…it was obvious something to do with Tifa…and of course Cloud was still to be blamed…damn

__

Another…bla bla bla chapter…whatever…I know it's short but I'm still trying to fix things up in my mind…can't get to finish it! Dammit! _

Review =*


	12. Before I save you

__

Final Fantasy VII Squaresoft. YOU ARE WARNED!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 12

It was closing time…and Barret started pushing out the last endless drunks. Once he shot the door he leaned against the counter worried, the little Marlene came from the back were she had been drawing…

Barret reached for his little girl and put her on his lap.

"Hope Tifa is fine…and this guy shows up…"

Once this Valentine shows up at least a chance to save Tifa would appear, obviously if he appeared it meant he was a friend of Tifa and if he didn't…he'd find him himself and smash 'im into…

A knock on the door window.

"IT'S CLOSED YOU FITHY DRUNKS!" he yelled nervously back.

"It's Valentine!"

Barret stood up immediately and stood at the door taking a look outside to see whom it was. 

Outside Vincent wore his red cloak and the rain had soaked him completely.

"How do I know it's you and not some idiot fooling around?"

"You were looking for me…it's about Tifa isn't it?"

Barret needed no more and opened up not before telling Marlene to go back to draw in the kitchen.

Barret made Vincent seat and gave him a glass of beer.

"What's this all about?" Barret asked with an angry face.

"Some mess Tifa and I have…don't worry," he added trying not to say more.

Barret smashed a fist in front of him making the beer tremble.

"BULLSHIT!"

Vincent started but recognizes Barret's concerns for Tifa's welfare.

"I'm sorry but the least you could do is get involve!"

"I'm already involved!" he grabbed the letter from a drawer and threw it to his face.

"However this idiots are know perfectly that Tifa worked here…"

Vincent unfolded the letter quickly…his eyes widening on the key words…

In a few hours!

Vincent got up and headed for the door but Barret jumped after him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he grabbed his cloak.

Vincent freed himself.

"Stay out of this, you have much to care for so that you can trouble yourself"

"Hump!" he had notices her daughter after all "What example for my little one I'd be if I didn't help my friends"

Vincent stared straight into Barret's eyes…he wasn't letting him go for sure…

He smiled almost happy to be helped out.

"Do as you like chubby"

Barret smiled eerily.

"Heh! Its pure muscle behave of you skinny one"

.

Tifa was tied up in a dusty basement…how typical she thought…the situation felt somehow ridiculous…but still the danger was real and she better not forget about it. She had tried to free herself but tight chains surrounded her four arts and were tied to strong pipes.

After some time the redhead and the bulky tall dark man came downstairs. They had a bowl with them; food for her as it seemed they wanted her alive.

"Hungry?" smiled the red head.

Tifa had a sock in her mouth. She merely kept staring with anger at him…how disgusting he had already seemed the first time she had met him at the mansion.

"Can you move your head for approval, hum?"

"Leave it there Reno…she'll eventually come to appreciate it"

"Hey…what's the deal with bellowing my name like that?!"

"She perfectly knows who we are you arsehole!"

"Ok ok! Hey Ruuuudeee…"

The dark man slaps the back of Reno's head.

"Ahhh...shaddup…"

And so the went back upstairs leaving Tifa staring at the bowl of noodles…not in hunger but just looking for something to think about with out despairing.

"We'll hide in a way that they cannot see us…I don't suppose they know you have friends backing you up" said Barret.

"Certainly they're not as stupid as to just give me Tifa…what I think is they want to kill me and her together…probably Cloud told Rufus some bullshit that pissed him off" 

Vincent and Barret were inside the bar along with the Avalanche group. Set ups of were to hide weren't the least bit difficult, the problem was no exchange was expected, they had only said they wanted him to present himself at the right time. They hadn't given him much time, probably afraid he'd find a way to save Tifa with out any trouble.

"We need something that would make it sure we can get out of there unharmed…"

Vincent bit the skin of his wrist nervously…his eyes gazing beyond reality searching for an answer.

Then it somehow struck him! He stood up headed for the door at fast pace.

"And just were do you think you're going?"

"To the Shinra building…isn't that obvious?" he grinned.

"We want Tifa back and they don't want anything except our lives…maybe we should kidnap someone as worthy and make it even"

"Humph!" Barret sneered not really positively.

"Ya think its dad easy? Huh?!" his hands grabbing a beer "You know the security in there?"

"If you and your friends help me kidnap someone from there you can forget about setting up tonight in the darkness…but we have to be fast"

Barret looked serious and stood up.

"Let's go guys! Jesse…bring da guns…we're gonna need 'em this time I'm afraid"

Tifa was half fainted at least they had released her from the sock in her mouth but yelling was obviously not an option. She hadn't eaten and sleeping was more difficult than seemed. She couldn't hear any sounds nearby…only sometimes a few footsteps upstairs…but weren't frequent.

After what seemed an eternity light showed. The door opened and slowly she heard someone coming down. It was Reno of course…who else she thought.

"So how's the little princess? Is she hungry yet?" he approached with an ugly smile towards her.

Tifa was having some trouble remaining conscious and Reno was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Fuck off…" she almost whispered.

"Some attitude…" he smiled "…oh I like that…really" staring at her with the usual grin.

Reno grabbed her chin and turned her head slightly side by side.

"I could really make it easier for you, you know?" he whispered to her ear.

"I could free you, fake your death and then maybe you could show me some physical gratitude…" he licked her earlobe.

Tifa shook in horror.

"Move away you pervert!" she replied angrily.

"Suit yourself!" he shoved away grabbing the bowl in the ground.

"Guess you ain't hungry" he started eating the ramen himself.

"Hum…" he slurped "really good!" and went back upstairs.

Tifa bent her head and did the best not to cry…it wasn't the best moment…and had no way of cleaning her nose anyway.

__

Ok…so…eventually Vincent has to save her, right? Who might he kidnap that would make the game even? So much to think about…uhhhhh

Me sleepy! Review =*


	13. Entrance and Escape from the Shinra Buil...

Final Fantasy VII Squaresoft.  
Pleasant Sounds  
Chapter 13  
  
At around 11pm Barret along with Vincent and the rest of his friends were all well equipped and ready to sneak inside the Shinra building.  
  
"So were is he?" "I suppose he's in the upper level.we'll find someone and use him to go up," said Vincent. Barret was nervous and shook his head around, you never know!  
  
As they entered they reached for a back door and immediately pointed a gun at one of the workers who easily spitted out the way to go up.which wasn't easy so it was real waist of time tying him up. Barret and Avalanche had some experience and they would get behind closed doors by going up the air system or by using the latest for electronic doors. The surveillance got heavier by floor and time was passing by too fast.  
The day before.  
  
Rufus arrived as fast as he had promised. Tseng and the blonde girl was with him, but that was about it. Cloud spotted him from the window and took his own precautions slipping a small gun into the back.  
  
The butler opened up and showed them the way to the living room. Cloud came down immediately with a worried face.  
  
"Rufus! Finally!" he greeted him. "Spare me Strife! Let's move fast.where did they go?" he demanded mostly annoyed. "I don't know.they could be anywhere!" "Don't take an escape so lightly, one thing they need for sure now is a safe place were to stay. Any friend they might have?" "I.I don't know! I merely know Vincent.Tifa doesn't.only old lost friends in Midgar." Rufus turned away facing the blonde girl who was reading something. "Helena!" "Y-yes sir?" "Call the boys and tell 'em to head to Midgar. Free some undercover people to look for them and keep me well informed!" "O-ofcourse" she quickly got up and bowed slightly moving away to use her mobile. Rufus attention turned back to Cloud. "See how things have to be done Strife? That's why I'm were I am and you're were you are." "." he merely looked at him seriously. Tseng moved forward. "Shall we proceed?" "Certainly.tie him up" "Wha.?!" he was ready for this and pulled put his gun, but of course, also Tseng was ready for this and he had quickly kicked his gun from his hand. Rufus punched him hard down while Tseng took out some ropes. "Ungh!" Cloud moaned. ".and two mice left!"  
Next day in the morning.  
  
".sure thing boss" he put the receiver down with a smile on his face. "Hey Rude! Now what?" Reno was on the couch eating chips. "As you predicted.he's faxing us a note to send to the guy at the bar" Then the fax machine started pulling out the note. Reno stood up and grabbed it violently from Rude's hands. "Uhhh.scary." he laughed. "Stop fooling around, let's go. This thing is to be settled before tonight"  
Back to 11pm.  
  
As the closing time approached several people were moving around opening and closing doors. They kept together.as much as it was possible. Then Vincent saw something he had expected all day long.someone important to kidnap.the blonde girl he had met. She was close to Rufus.just how close? He didn't think twice and made sign to Barret to get her.  
  
She was reading some papers and wasn't looking were she was going. Vincent put a hand in her mouth and pulled her in a dark angle. She startled and shook but Barret and the others made sure she'd stay still. "We won't hurt you.just tell me where's Rufus" Vincent asked her. "I-I don't know.he should be home by now." she seemed sincere but Vincent though that any Shinra employee didn't deserve trust. "Seems we found our exchange deal." added Barret. "Let's hope so."  
  
They tied her wrists and mouth. The boys split in front and behind her. The way down might have been worse.but it wasn't. One of Barret's boys had some ropes with hooks in the end. They found a window and started going down.Helena was untied but not her mouth and was obliged to slide down.  
  
Unfortunately there were several windows below and they were easily spotted and reported. The slide became faster.once Helena was down Barret and Vincent slid together with no precaution.  
  
The guards came outside and started pointing guns. "Take 'em out guys!" Jesse yelled at the others. It wasn't long before Barret joined in and started shooting. Vincent pulled it out but he was using it against Helena so she wouldn't take any chances but she just kneed in panic.  
  
Cloud was closed inside a cell inside the Shinra building. He heard some noises outside and immediately stood up. "What the hell is going on out there?" He heard people running around and screaming. "Terrorists tried to bust in!" "Help!" "The have Helena!" Cloud became nervous and hit the door several times in every possible way. "DAMN IT!" Then he had an idea. "HELP! THE TERRORISTS LOCKED ME UP IN HERE!" he yelled it more than once but nobody listened.or so it seemed. A man heard him and the situation made Cloud's lie credible. "W-who are you?" Cloud bit his upper lip. "I.I'm Rufus accountant.release me" he didn't believe himself. ".I don't have a key.hold on!" he ran off. Cloud had almost lost hope when then heard him come back and the opened up. "Ok.let's go now." Cloud hit him fast on his stomach making the small guy fall down and faint. He looked for any weapon but it was useless. He ran to a room filled with Shinra guards uniform. "Piece of cake!" and dressed up.  
  
I'm kind of confused but I hope this sort of action is appreciated! REVIEWWW!!!! 


	14. You were unexpected!

__

Final Fantasy VII Squaresoft. Ok…first of all sorry for not having updated in quite a while but I had to move…then the comp was missing…now no internet…got a friend to lend me her comp so I'll be updating more often again…thanks for all your reviews as always!

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 14

__

Sector 5

Vincent stood calmly as the final hour approached. He had his gun pulled out against the blonde girl's back. She was shivering and was in the edge of a nervous breakdown. 

He looked at her a bit shameful but it was all the most necessary. He wanted to comfort her and tell her he didn't mean any real harm but that would have been stupid.

Barret and the others hied around the area, not specifically covering Vincent but mostly trying to figure out where they hide. 

Some calm but firm foot steps suddenly echoed in the surrounding area. The tall dark man appeared under the light as he took a look at Vincent and grinned, he immediately turned back to signal the other to come out with the girl. Reno dragged Tifa who was most unwilling to do so but willing to meet her savior.

Rude stared at the girl and was pulling his mobile out.

"Don't!" added Vincent.

"It's just a phone…" he replied quite pissed.

"Was that Rude? Wanna ask about Helena's kidnapping?"

"Well yeah…maybe we should…"

Vincent pushed her forward.

"I suppose it obvious what I want in change…now put away that phone" he was getting nervous as the girl.

"You kidding? You wanna trade the brunette for a blonde…" Reno joked smiling.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously enough"

"Hum…" he pulled put his gun out.

"HEY!" yelled Vincent.

"Hey…what the…"

Reno pulled the trigger without hesitation and Helena's eyes were wide open…looking down to her blood…spreading all over and a sudden piercing pain…

Vincent backed in horror as the girl fell on her knees and finally lay dead on the ground.

Reno put his gun away with the same smirk.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD HOW…" Reno put a hand on Tifa's mouth.

"I'm sorry for Helena but sometimes that's the price for working in the SHINRA…now Valentine…where were we? Ah yes…you coming after your girl…ok…" he turned to face Rude.

"I suppose she was sacrificial," he added.

"You know the rules pal…now let me take care of the little pumpkin while you get rid of this bozo"

"We ain't suppose to kill him yet dork…remember what the boss said"

"Oh…damn" 

The conversation was chilling, as they showed no interests for the girl's death.

"So Valentine…gosh what a name…where's the blueprints?"

Vincent regained somehow conscious of the situation but stared back at Reno still stunned.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Don't be ridiculous…what I'm I doing with that stuff…that wasn't even written in the letter…"

"It was obvious you arsehole!"

Vincent turned serious.

"I think Strife tricked you"

"Oh really!" Reno getting more than pissed shoot Vincent on the side missing him on purpose.

"Well guess where you and this bitch are going to end up to?!"

Barret was shivering with disgust but now that their hostage had been killed things were all messed up once again…

"Dammit Vince…got any extra plan?"

Vincent didn't answer, instead he walked towards them.

"Vince?!"

Reno pointed the gun at him.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" he smirked.

"You want the blueprints you need me alive…"

"You think you're going to give the orders?"

"That's not what I intended…let the go the girl and you can take me to where the prints are and waste me"

Rude scratched his head.

"How about that?"

"The boss wants you both…he wants to see you suffer!"

"What does she have to do in all of this?"

"Do I look like someone who cares?! I just killed a partner what makes you think killing someone else would be harder?"

Vincent's talk was getting nowhere and Barret himself was biting his upper lip just longing for a miracle.

A miracle indeed took place…

Two shots. Rufus was shot in the head and Reno in the arm as he had time to move over and ran off leaving Tifa behind.

A Shinra soldier was holding a still smoking gun and was now approaching toward Tifa.

Barret was already approaching to her as well but the soldier menaced him with the gun.

"You stay were you are big guy!"

"Cloud?"

Vincent had recognized his voice.

The soldier took his helmet off revealing his identity.

"Hi Vincent, never thought I was going to save you guys?!" he grinned.

"Is that what you're here for…?"

"Of course not!" he started at Tifa who was still trying to get a hold on herself as she realized Cloud was there.

"Cloud…this isn't right…" 

"Shut up!" he pushed the gun at her head.

"How's that? I can kill her and you'll live a miserable life of regrets…"

"What do you want?"

"I want you dead"

That was all too obvious…he had taken everything from him…he couldn't even expect any kind of negotiation with him…but Cloud wasn't aware of Barret's boys hiding waiting just for a signal. 

"Hey! Listen up! You hurt Tifa you're dead meat! Ya got that!? I'm gonna track you down to the end of your days!" Barret was menacing not knowing he'd make things worse.

"I'll just have to kill all of you then…"

"You don't have enough bullets," added Vincent.

"What do you know about that?"

"That!" Vincent pointed up.

Barret signaled when Cloud watched up where Vincent had pointed.

A shot hit Cloud's gun away but he wouldn't give up easily. He grabbed Tifa and used her as a shield.

"GET YOUR ASSLES BACK OR SHE GETS IT!"

Tifa was still tied and her efforts to free herself were useless. She bit his hand but Cloud kicked her hard on the back.

"Move it, and no more tricks!"

He was moving out from an alley and two of Barret's guys were already following him from the roofs trying not to get noticed. 

Cloud was giving his best but running away carrying a person wasn't an easy task. He turned for another dark alley but he was loosing his breath and stopped a while…he heard a trigger being pulled…

Not Vincent or any of them but Tseng and he was standing in front of him with Reno.

"See! I told you it wasn't my fault!"

"Pleased to see you again Strife…really…" he smiled.

Cloud immediately pulled Tifa over.

"Put the gun down! I have Tifa…you wanted her…didn't you?"

"Not really. We wanted you and your other friend Valentine…we have no interest in the girl…"

"Kill 'em both Tseng! They made me shoot Helena!"

Tseng turned around and shot Reno in the stomach.

"You killed her!" he added angrily.

Cloud was going to take his chance now…

"Not so fast…who do you think you're dealing with?"

Cloud stared down…Tifa was about to start crying…

" …just in time so you two can die together…"

Tifa didn't say a thing she looked back at Cloud with sad eyes.

"Guess I'll meet you in the other side, eh?"

"What's that supposed to mean…think you'll end up in hell as well?"

"Well…I did cheat on you…it's still a sin… "

Cloud then felt ashamed…all he had done…until now…all the meaningless things he had done…everything he had done from the begging was only to show Tifa he was worthy…even when Aeris had died he had blamed himself…it was all so useless…what the fuck was he living for then?

Cloud jumped at Tseng who immediately shot back at him but Cloud had pulled out a knife from the uniform and fell on Tseng as he stabbed him in the neck.

Tifa got up immediately shouting at Cloud. Both covering quickly in blood.

"Cloud! CLOUD!"

She pulled his body back but his eyes were blank…she moved over horrified and started crying loud.

__

Yep…almost finished…I'm not sure about the final chapter yet so any suggestions? I want to thank you for the reviews and don't be afraid to scold me about anything wrong! I need to be enlighten on my errors so I can improve myself…that don't mean you gotta flame me now –U Just take it easy =D

Too many deaths, ne? ^^U Yeah…a friend told me so too…this story sound more like American Psycho by now!

__


	15. What happened in the end?

__

Final Fantasy VII Squaresoft. Finally I get my own cable connection…and here's the ending…I program other fanfics's but this time I'll try to do a bit better on it...and I agree…too many murders…I'm kinda the "…lived dead ever after…"

****

Pleasant Sounds

Chapter 15

__

Barret was behind the counter cleaning a couple of dishes while Marlene dried them…it was a nice summer afternoon and the peace around was almost scary. In a couple of hours he knew that the place would be over crowded.

Suddenly the door opened.

"This place hasn't changed at all…"

Barret got in front in surprise.

"Tifa!" he yelled and ran at her however as mush as he wanted to hug her his attention was brought to the little baby she was carrying.

Barret backed up a little feeling awkward.

Tifa simply smiled and grabbed the little baby in front of him.

"Barret this is my little girl"

"Heh…so you have a child…" his voice assuming it's usual calm.

"Yeah…"

"Is it Vincent's…"

"Uhumm" she hugged her tight.

"Well…what are we standing up for…sit down and we'll drink something…it's been 5 years already!" he laughed.

Marlene brought some glasses and was curiously looking at the little one.

"She's cute…what's her name?"

"Lucrecia, you like her Marlene?"

"Yeah…she has bright eyes…May I carry her?"

"Sure…just be careful"

Marlene hugged the baby tight and sat on a chair rocking her as the baby remained calm and silent.

Barret seek the occasion to know of the whereabouts of Vincent and all they went trough after the incident.

"I know what you want to know…I …owe you an answer…you know it" she took a sip of the beer.

"I…actually me and the guys were worried for you ever since…it's like if Vincent took you away from us…you just left a letter…and it didn't say much"

"I know and I'm sorry…however staying would have been dangerous for me and obviously for you…" Tifa leaned near him "…you have had any other problems?" she asked worried.

"No…no…not one Shinra agent has bothered us ever since…things might have gone a bit out of hand even for them…I know Rufus quit just a couple of months later…maybe Cloud's death was satisfying but I haven't wondered much…"

"I see…" her eyes looking away searching for something more cheerful to say.

Barret was already pouring a second beer where Tifa was still not drinking much.

"So…where you been? What happened…and where's Vincent?"

"Well…" she stretched "…we went to Wutai…"

Barret almost spit his beer.

"WHAT?! That's way far…what…"

"That's why I've been away so long…we went there…we both worked and well then I conceived Lucrecia and… well…I had no intention of staying there forever and I told him so…so I left…"

"…and Vincent?"

"He's still there…working …"

"He left you with the child?"

"It's hard on him…he's…I don't know…I told him that if he wants me back he has to come…I have all my friends here…"

"It's sad to hear…"

"I know…he's become so paranoid…he's afraid anything might happen…he wouldn't let me come of course…he actually should be reading my letter right now"

"What? He doesn't know…but I thought you told him…"

"I told him in the letter" she smirked "He should be hear soon"

Barret knew it was some dirty move to do but he couldn't help himself from smiling. Tifa noticed.

"You sure he'll come…"

"If I know him the way I know him…yeah" she smiled to herself this time.

"I know it's not a good move but it's the only way to move his butt outta there…you understand?"

"Well...glad to have you back…"

They stood up and Marlene gave the baby back to Tifa.

"She has bright red eyes…they really shine"

"Yeah...many people said that"

Tifa turned to Barret.

"Barret would you be needing a waitress?"

"Until Vincent doesn't come?"

"Well…If I convince him to stay…which is obvious, I'll be needing a job…"

"Sure…let's…"

The door slammed open.

Vincent entered all worried and still a hand on his front wiping off the sweat.

"That was fast…" added Barret joking.

Tifa simply smiled at him.

"What's wrong with you…I thought you might have been kidnapped…"he started yelling.

Tifa simply went into the kitchen with Barret.

"Does he want a beer?" asked Barret.

__

It's so weird when you have idea of what the ending should be…well…that's it…sigh.


End file.
